


Mine To Kill

by accurst_writer



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, mercy kills, the careers are fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accurst_writer/pseuds/accurst_writer
Summary: Most Careers would never go further than saying "I wouldn't kill you"Some might even say "I love you"But the most insane pair would say "You're mine to kill"
Relationships: Cato/Clove (Hunger Games)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Mine To Kill

The closest thing to an admission of love in the Career Academy was usually saying “I wouldn’t kill you.”  
But there were some people who took it further. The sort of people who lived and died with blood on their hands, who were a little bit too happy about causing pain, who were just on the borderline edge of insanity, the type who were ever so slightly too possessive of each other.

“You’re mine to kill”  
“I know.”

This sentiment went both ways. They both knew that one of their lives would end at each other’s hands, and they were both okay with that.

The first night they were both conscious after Glimmer died, they had the first honest conversation they’d had since they volunteered. “I couldn’t stand her.”“Me neither. You know how possessive I am of you. If Everdeen hadn’t dropped that nest, I would’ve put a knife in Glimmer’s throat while she slept.”  
“And I would’ve thanked you for it.”Cato chuckled with relief at not having to deal with Glimmer any more, and rolled on top of Clove in their sleeping bag. “You weren’t gonna fall asleep while we’re on watch, now, were you?”  
She laughed, stretched her hand up to his face, blood dried under her nails from today’s kill, and kissed him, running her fingers through his hair. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

The first death between the two of them went too fast.  
In Cato’s eyes, one minute Clove was alive, clutching her knives and telling him she’d be fine. She wouldn’t get killed at the feast. The only people left were outliers, anyway. They had nothing on her. He had to agree.  
One minute she was standing on tiptoe to kiss him, saying that he should keep an eye on the forest’s edge, and in what seemed like no time, she was lying on the ground, the life draining from her eyes.

Cato ran to her side because he didn’t know what else to do. He knew she wasn’t going to make it.  
With the last of her strength she reached up and grabbed his face, pulling it closer to whisper in his ear.“kill me”

He understood. She didn’t want to be known as the girl who was killed by the boy from Eleven. She wanted to fulfil their promises and die by his hand. 

She had always been his to kill. So he did it.

He killed Eleven the next day. Injured, deranged, unprepared, he went to fight Twelve. He didn’t care.

“I’m dead anyway” He almost laughed. He had always thought, realistically, he’d die at Clove’s hands, or by her knives. But she was dead and he was alive. Not that he felt it.

When he hit the ground, the wolf mutts with the eyes of the dead tributes rushed him. He tried to defend himself with the knife he’d held onto since Clove’s death, but one throwing knife against 20-something wolves was a lost cause.

The fight carried on until morning. Cato was barely conscious when he locked eyes with her. A mutt with dark brown fur and cold, colourless grey eyes. A snarl with teeth as sharp as the knives she once carried. He’d told himself over and over that these mutts weren’t really the tributes, but…That was her, wasn’t it?

“Please.” He whispered to the mutt. She growled and began to sink her teeth into his throat. 

When Everdeen’s arrow got there first, Cato felt betrayed. 

After all, wasn’t he supposed to be Clove’s kill, in the end?


End file.
